Chasing You
by LightxDarkness813
Summary: A letter for Axel from Roxas. These two are not mine. Based from the song 'Chasing Cars' by Snow Patrol. Have fun reading. I had fun writing it :


Dear Axel,

It's been a while since we talk. I miss your smile and goofy laugh, buddy. You've been there ever since I was in the Organization. Well, you weren't very happy when you knew I was your apprentice since I felt really dead and, like you said, a zombie. I'm glad you reconsider though. I miss talking to you. We usually sit on top of that Clock Tower and eat a never-ending supply of Sea-Salt Ice Cream. It never did melt, did it?

You know, Axel, being with Sora is nice, I mean like, he takes really good care of me. Unfortunately, you are not here to enjoy my freedom with me. Sure, Sora is really talented in fighting since he's the master and all but it feels different going all out back-to-back with Sora when I used to do it with you. You taught me a lot, buddy. I just miss you, y'know?

I remember my first, well after I was conscious, week together with you. It was magical. I get to see a lot of things and you taught me so much. I remember I couldn't jump really high and was devastated because you were waiting there for me with Sea-Salt Ice Cream. You were just laughing at me trying desperately to jump. _"Anything for Sea-Salt Ice Cream, aye Roxas?"_ You chimed and laughed. I was so angry that I stomped and ran away into the forest where I sulked behind a tree. I thought you were going to find me, but you're not really nice, huh? You left me sulking behind that tree until I felt better. I tried jumping one more time and I succeeded remember? The look on your face was priceless when I jumped and snatched the bloody ice cream from your hands. You caught me though. You're always fast. After a few days, you took me to your hush-hush place. The Twilight Town Clock Tower where we eat delicious Sea-Salt Ice Cream to our hearts content. Then, you told me that maybe, I had a heart.

Afterwards, Xion joined the group and it became merrier. Even though we drifted apart, Xion made us friends again. We are the 'Awesome Trio.' It was fun pranking other members and going to missions together. Pure bliss, Xion would say. We meet at the Clock Tower every single day and joked and laughed. It was the greatest moment of my life. Then, Sora happened. Xion forced me to fight with her, so she could see which one of us is better to be with Sora, even though I won, she had to pay the price and disappear from our lives. I was so shocked. I didn't remember who she was until the very last second. When she was about to be turned into crystal for good. It was a horrible sight and my tears were flowing down my cheeks. I'm sure you couldn't imagine me crying but I was there, tears were blinding my view and pain ripping my heart. I was shocked. Then when I went to Naminé, she told me to join Sora.

I'm sorry; I didn't hear you say "I would." I thought you wouldn't miss me. It would've been better but if I didn't leave, I'm sure Xemnas would've achieved his goal. I'm glad I could stop them. Well, we could stop them. I miss you like hell. I know I'm saying this far too many times but don't you feel it too? Even if you don't have a heart, don't you feel something has gone missing when I left? I hope you did. Remember our last moments in the Clock Tower? How we cried and our tears merged and became one? It was beautiful. I wanted to hug you and convince you that we will meet again one day, but I had to go.

_Talk about 'Blank' with a capital 'B'_

That's what you said when you we met for the first after a very long time. You know what made me happy? You tried so hard to find me and you did, find me. Even though I forgot about you and wasn't able to call you my friend. I even attacked you. I'm sorry. I wasn't myself. I was trapped in Ansem the Wise's world, which I thought was the real world, I was having a battle and all of a sudden a dude with blazing red hair, green eyes and strange tattoos came up to me and told me to go with him. Who wouldn't freak out? I'm sure you wouldn't though; you were never the one to freak out. You're calm although arrogant and selfish most of the times. Hey, don't be mad, it's the truth! Demyx said so too.

_If I lay here, would you lie with me? Just forget the world_

How many years has it been since I saw you? 5? 10? I don't remember any more. I don't want to. It hurts too much to remember you. I do, without a doubt, love you but I can't really say that. I mean it, Axel. I love you; buddy. You're the only friend I have and will continue to have. I'm sure you'll lie with me and forget the world if I ask you too. You're awesome that way.

There's something I forgot to ask you since the beginning of this letter. Axel, how are you? Where are you? Are you in the endless skies? If so, are you watching me? You sacrificed your life for us. You saved the entire planet. You're a hero, man. I'm sorry. I knew it was pointless to write this letter because I know; a thousand words won't bring you back to me. You're gone and died as a hero. Even if you 'fade away' and there might be a chance where you're not going to be in heaven but we promised each other we'll meet right? I'm sure we will.

**I won't forget you, Axel.**

You're friend,

Roxas


End file.
